In Which
by ZaneShadow
Summary: Human nature is decided by the heart... or the brain... And you shouldn't play horror games before going to sleep.


**Hello. I don't own anything mentioned here… Not Steve, not Tony, not the plot to the Game: Which.**

**Warnings: Character Death? (Technically) and Brief Violence, Suicide...?(Technically) Tony's language..**

**Enjoy!**

It's dark. Well, not really dark but grey. Everywhere he looks is in grey-scale. There are 2 rather large windows in the room he's in letting in white light, yet the room is still so dull. The room is plain with just a couch and loveseat. Tony sits up and blinks. Where the hell was he? Were the other Avengers here? Tony sighs and looks around the grey room. He supposes it's a living room or something. How did he get here? Tony decides to leave the room and look around this house, a decision he feels he's going to regret house is empty. It's a two story house and _no one—_

He takes that back. Tony takes a step back and looks at the person in front of him. It's Steve. But there was something wrong with him. His eyes… and, well, his expression in general. They were blank and void of any emotion. He gazed dully at Tony. That's when Tony noticed something else very strange about the Captain. There was a hole in his chest. A heart-shaped hole was in the part where Steve's heart should've been. He was wearing his Captain America suit, but was completely missing the hood/mask thing. Tony was vaguely aware that this was a dream and idly thought he needed to stop drinking before going to sleep.

"Will you help me?" Tony raises an eyebrow at the question and the tone. Even his voice was monotone.

"Help you what?" Tony questions.

"Find it," Steve dimly replies. _Wow, amazing detail and thought was put into _that_ sentence._

"What is 'it'?" Tony demands. Steve shrugs and continues to stare at Tony, _and it is creepy._ So Tony turns away from the Captain for a second, so he can think. He really hopes he wakes up soon, because this was a _disturbing_ dream. Well, he hopes this is a dream, anyway. He turns back around to get more answers out of Steve, _and nearly screams his head off_, because Steve was _right there_ behind him. How did he get there without Tony noticing? Tony brushes off the pure creepiness of what just happened and asks, "Are you sure you don't know what 'it' is?" Steve shakes his head and points at the hole in his chest.

"…I think it is this…"

Okay, so Steve wanted his heart back? How hard would it be to find a heart? Tony paused in his thought. Wait, wait, wait…. Did he mean like an _actual_ heart? Because that would be absolutely disgusting. Oh, well, might as well start looking. Tony started to walk away, Steve right behind him.

….

Tony was paranoid. Tony was paranoid because Steve was wielding a FREAKING KNIFE. He was just carrying it around like a toy or doll. Seriously, Tony wished Steve would understand that he wanted him to walk in front of him. That way, he would stop suspiciously looking over his shoulder every five seconds, just to see Steve blankly stare at him. He felt like Bruce right now, all fearful. It annoyed him to no end.

"Hey, could you put the big ugly knife down? Please?" Of course Steve completely ignores him and carries around the wannabe sword anyway.

….

"Where the hell is your goddamned heart, Steve?" Tony exclaims. He swears he's looked everywhere in this house. Except two rooms. He has this weird feeling that one of the rooms is the wrong choice. Which is exactly why he's making no attempt to enter either one of them. Tony turns to look at Steve. Steve looks absolutely bored. Tony groans and faces the doors. One is on the right side of the room, and the other is on the left. Now, how should he go about picking the rooms? Right is right? Okay, let's try the room on the right.

Tony hesitantly approaches the door on the right. He opens the door to find a bathroom. It's empty. Tony turns to look at Steve. The Captain still has that incredible poker face. With a groan of annoyance Tony sincerely wishes he would wake up now. Seriously. WAKE UP! …. It obviously didn't work. "I guess I'll look for her in here…" he mutters. Tony had taken to calling Steve's heart a 'her.' It made the fact he was looking for his heart less… disgusting. Would you want to look for someone's heart? No, really think about it. It's a _heart_. No, I don't mean one the cliché valentine shape; I mean an actual _heart._ You know, the thing that beats in your chest. Except this one _hopefully _wasn't beating, and wasn't in a chest.

This dream had better end, and soon. Tony walks into the bathroom and looks in the sink. Nothing. He walks over to the toilet and pulls the lid up. What? With all the ridiculous things that have happened so far, Tony wouldn't be surprised if the heart was in the toilet. It wasn't in the toilet. Instead, Steve's mask was in there. Tony stared at it. Why did he have this really, really, _really _bad feeling? Tony turned around, expecting to see Steve right behind him, but he was still standing out in the hallway. "Well, are you gonna get this, or what?" Tony asks. Steve doesn't respond. Or do anything at all for that matter. Tony throws his hands in the air in utter frustration. With an annoyed huff he leaves the bathroom and walks past Steve. A silver glint catches his eye, and he crouches down. Oh look, a key! What the heck was he gonna do with this key?

As he walks away, Tony realizes Steve isn't behind him. He's in the bathroom. Tony marches back over to the bathroom and Steve has the mask in his hands. He's squeezing it, getting all the water out of it. Once he deems it dry enough he puts it on. Steve then walks out of the bathroom, past Tony, and down the stairs. Tony blinks. Um… what just happened? Tony follows Steve down the stairs and hears the sound of a doorknob being rattled. Tony walks through a door and sees Steve at what Tony assumes is the entry door to this house. "I have the key…" Tony announces. Steve turns to look at him and gestures at the door.

"Will you unlock it, please?" Tony smirks. Manners, manners. Tony steps up to the door and puts the key in the lock. The key won't turn. Tony flips off the lock and walks away. OH MY GOAWD, when would he wake up already? Steve seems just as frustrated and looks at the wall next to the door. Tony notices the giant pictures, _and how did he miss that when he walked in?_ Now that he really looks at it, it must be an explanation, or something. Because the picture is: Key + person+ person no= leave. Key + Person= leave.

Oh_, __**NO**_.

Steve must've figured out what the pictures meant, as well, because he stiffened and straightened up. Slowly he turned his head to look at Tony. Tony visibly recoiled at the pure _malevolence_ in Steve's expression. Tony's eyes flash to Steve's right hand, the one with the knife. Tony backs away and turns around, just to find the door _gone_. _Shit_. Tony faces Steve, who is creeping up to him, the grip on the handle of his blade tightening ever so slightly. Well, this was just pure dog-shit right now. Steve abruptly breaks into a run and stabs Tony in the shoulder, particularly close to his neck. Tony falls to his knees and Steve raises the blade again and brings it back down… again…. And again… and again… and again….

Tony blinks. He's in the upstairs hallway again. Aw, man! He had really hoped he'd woken up. Tony grumbles and stares at the doors again. So, obviously he didn't choose the right— er… He didn't choose the correct door. Tony turns around once more and looks at Steve. Still as emotionless as ever. Tony had better find Steve's heart, because he didn't want to get stabbed by a knife, thank you very much. …. Wait, what if Steve stills attacks him with the machete? Tony shrugs. Ah, what the hell. This is a dream (hopefully) and it's not like he hasn't had worse happen to him. Tony opens the door on the left and sees a wall. The wall has a heart on it. No, not Steve's heart, but one of those cliché thingies. Tony walks further into the room and, oh look, there's a turn!

Tony stops and closes his eyes. 1… 2… 3… Tony reopens his eyes. Yep, it's still there. It's a heart. Hanging… on a clothes line. _"Anthony Stark, you sir have the most ridiculous imagination I have ever witnessed in eternity!" _Tony stared at the heart. It was beating. That's… _disgusting_. "I'm walking away now…" The moment Tony is out of the way, Steve walks into the room and unclips his heart from the string. Tony makes a gagging noise in the back of his throat as he watches Steve shove the heart into the hole in his chest.

_Hey, hey Brain? Yeah, um, you can wake me up from this Nightmare now? I'd really appreciate it!_

Steve then left the room and went downstairs. _Oh no, not this again!_ Tony contemplated going down the stairs after Steve. Let's look at anything bad that could happen…..

1. Steve overkills me with a knife….

Tony walks down the stairs and into the foyer where Steve was at the door once more. Steve looks over at him, and Tony already knows what to do. "The door's not going to open, look at the pictures on the wall…" Tony says. Steve complies and looks blankly at the pictures. He then looks down at the blade in his hand. He then looks over at Tony, a resigned look on his face. Steve raises the knife and Tony takes a giant step back. Steve impales himself with the blade. Tony' eyes widened because honestly, he wasn't expecting that. Steve doesn't let a sound slip from his mouth and he pulls the blade out, just to stab himself once more in his abdomen. Tony stands in shock when Steve basically goes on a rampage killing himself. The door opens and Tony almost jumps at the sound.

…

"Steve?" Steve turns to look at Tony, He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, curious.

"Yes, Tony?"

"No more playing Horror Games before bed, okay?" Tony commands. Steve blinks and shuts his laptop.

"But… I like playing Amnesia!" Steve _almost_ whined. Tony narrowed his eyes. He really regrets introducing PC Horror Games, and what made him think _playing them at night_ was a good idea? For a genius… that was a pretty stupid move…

**What can I say? I had a dream this happened after watching PewDiePie play Which. Sorry if Tony and Steve are OOC and crap… I'm not Perfect!**

**ZaneShadow, out!**


End file.
